1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device, which can perform an operation corresponding to user intention using a pointing device, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device is an apparatus that can display a broadcast signal, a user input signal, a moving image signal, a signal transmitted from a web server, and the like on a display. Specifically, the image display device displays a broadcast selected by the user from among broadcasts transmitted from broadcasting stations. Currently, broadcasting is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting throughout the world.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting. The advantages include robustness against noise, less data loss, and easier error correction. Also, the digital broadcasting provides clearer and high-definition images. In addition, digital broadcasting allows interactive viewer services which analog broadcasting does not provide.
A remote control device such as a remote controller separated from the image display device is used to operate the image display device. There has been a need to add various functions to the remote control device as the image display device have become to perform various operations. Various methods for increasing user convenience have been studied.
In addition, there is a need to provide a method for performing handwriting recognition while providing a convenient handwriting recognition method to the user.